Redemption or Return
by Arlena Hawke
Summary: After Revan kills Malak and takes his place, what has the powerful Sith Lord got planned? Is Revan evil? How will the galaxy fare? How will it play out?
1. Chapter 1: Solidifying Power

A/N: This story starts directly after Malaks death on the Star Forge. Only Bastila and Revan are dark side and no-one else knows. In other words, the scene in which Carth (maybe Mission) run off after you reveal you are going to be sith will happen soon on the Star Forge.

"And so it ends as I somehow always knew it must: in darkness" Malak's metallic voice croaked as he sucumbed to death. His frail, yet tall and muscular, body dropped to the floor with a thud. Bastila approached Revan and cackled. They had won. They were the leaders of the Sith now. Well, Revan was.

"Come, let us inform our friends of our new alignment" Bastila encouraged with a smirk. Revan silently nodded and spun round to leave. Revan's long black robe was custom made. It was like a Jedi robe except it was black and red, instead of brown and white. Bastila wore her traditional robe, but black and red. Revan's single bladed blood red lightsaber was sat in his hip holster and Bastila's double bladed was in her hand. The silent walk back to the hangar was covered with bodies of Malak's 'truly loyal' followers. Bastila had managed to get many of Malak's own men to turn on him. Karath included. As they got further towards the hangar, more and more alive Sith personnel were present, clearing the 'traitors'. As Revan's control was slowly certified, Star Forge defenses slowly retargeted to 'loyal Malak' cruisers and Republic Capital Ships. Admiral Dodonna and Master Vandar led the charge. Most of the Republics forces were here. It was a last ditch attempt. And it was about to fail.

"Karath!" Revan shouted at his main Admiral. Karath came running over.

"Yes, Lord Revan?" Karath bowed to Bastila and Revan.

"Get any Malak supporters dealt with and then re-double efforts to destroy the Republic fleet" Revan barked at the former Republic Admiral.

"Yes, Lord Revan" Karath bowed again before dishing orders out to his subordinates. As the Star Forge came back under Revan's might, it changed. Sentry droids, Assault droids, auto turrets of all types, Astromech and Protocol droids, Sith soldiers, Sith Initiates and Apprentices, Technicians, Captains and Medical droids filled the station, solidifying Revan's power. Revan and Bastila entered the Hangar to find the Ebon Hawk and her crew waiting.

"I have some very important news" Revan announced, with a smirk and a beckoning gesture.

"Did you do it?" Carth asked, impatient as ever.

"Of course he did, fool, and he took his place as Lord of the Sith" Bastila shouted, with dark glee.

"What?!" Carth stepped back, stunned by both Bastila's attitude and revelation.

"That's correct, anyone who opposes me will be sent to the Republic fleet to die there. I will not kill you myself" Revan offered.

"Glorious statement: My master has returned and I can serve him" HK-47 stated with glee. He moved to the side of Revan, with Bastila on the other side. Zaalbar spoke next.

"I swore a life debt to you and you freed my world, I will gladly follow you if you treat other worlds like that" Zaalbar spoke in his native tongue. He approached Revan and stood behind Bastila. T3-M4 rolled to Revan's feet and joined up. Juhani spoke next.

"A true Jedi, like you, never falls completely" Juhani reasoned.

"But how did falling feel for you? On Dantooine, you tasted true power then!" Revan argued back. Jolee and Carth slowly backed towards the Jedi snub fighters. Juhani opened and closed her mouth in protest. Revan sensed her internal conflict.

"Remember, the Jedi Code forbids love but the Sith Orders don't" Revan reasoned further. Juhani looked up in surprise. Revan remembered Belaya and the concerning notes in her voice when Juhani turned and the joy when she returned. Juhani walked over and stood behind HK. Jolee, Carth, Canderous and Mission remained.

"I will fight by your side, Revan, whoever you serve. Light and Dark have no meaning to me. You are a great general and military leader, so I will join you" Canderous spoke and approached the group. He stood next to Bastila. The groups heads turned to Mission.

"Well, I don't like it, Big Z thinks it is a good idea and I saw how you treated Kashyyyk so... I'm in" Mission decided and stood next to Zaalbar.

"Fools, all of you, you have seen what the dark side does to people!" Jolee shouted. Admiral Karath entered and handed Revan a report on the spread of his influence. Carth gasped and charged at him, screaming.

"How dare you side with him! He is a murderer!" Carth yelled as he began shooting his personal blaster at the group. HK and Canderous were quick to respond and fired back. Revan pulled his team behind cover and Force Pushed Carth back to Jolee. Jolee pulled the unconscious Carth into a fighter and set auto pilot for the Flagship '_The Admirable_'.

"Karath, open fire on that ship and all Republic ships!" Revan ordered as he looked at the report. Karath ran back to his station as the team returned to the Star Forge Bridge. The view of the battle looked very good. The Star Forges defense systems were taking out Republic fighters as more Sith fighters poured out of the hangars. The Sith fleet repositioned itself to defend the station and to receive the benefits of its close range turrets and constant fighter cover.

"Go and get your new outfits. Bastila and Juhani, yours is going to be robes like mine. Your lightsabers are there too. Zaalbar, HK-47 and T3-M4, you stay here with me. Canderous, Mission, yours is a black and red 'asset' uniform" Revan informed. As the team dispersed, the battle continued.

A/N: Ok so let me say this: the new uniforms I am giving them are basically the exact same as the ones they start with but black and red. That is it. Also, Karath survived because why not? That is that. And finally, I don't like Carth so he is going to die soon and Jolee is too 'goody' for me to convince him to turn and Mission won't be a too big character so not much from her okay? R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Return

Revan's team returned with their new uniforms. Bastila displayed her double bladed purple saber and Juhani, her single bladed red. T3-M4 hacked into the systems and rewrote the security codes and dispersed them to the team and Karath. Karath and the few remaining Admirals coordinated the attack on the Star Forge. As the Snub fighter returned to '_The Admirable_', the Republic's offensive grew massively but couldn't break through. Several ships turned and retreated while the rest were annihilated. The Sith had won. But at horrible cost. Several Sith battle cruisers and many high officers were killed, due to Revan's overthrow and the Republic's surprise attack.

"Well, that was fun" Bastila commented and smiled.

"Karath, did you get to Dantooine in your conquest?" Revan inquired.

"Yes, My Lord, but the Third Fleet waved us off" Karath reported.

"Then build me an attack fleet" Revan ordered.

"Malak has one ready" Karath revealed. He lead Revan to a display terminal which showed the interior of the station. It showed a fleet of massive size. 250 ships, with an amazing flagship.

"250 laser cannons, 100 protons turrets, multiversal shields, detachable command center, 5 main hangars, 10 side hangars and a flagship called '_The Return_'" Saul listed off.

"Detachable command center?" Canderous questioned.

"The bridge can be detached and the ship controlled from another location" Saul informed.

"Wow" Bastila gasped.

"This is the Star Forge" Karath laughed.

"How soon?" Juhani asked.

"Now, just enter a level 9 command code and your done" Karath briefed. Revan entered his code and the station main hangars opened revealing the fleet.

"I want your best staff on those ships, Admiral" Revan ordered. Karath saluted and hurried away. T3 began construction of more baseline ships as the crew made it's way back to the Hawk. The crew formed a line as they walked down the corridor. The sight was one to behold. Even with station damage, The Forge was still a formidable station and could do without its commander. As the crew returned to their places, Juhani meditated in the storage compartment. Canderous tampered with his rifle in the swoop bike hold. Bastila went to pilot the ship with Mission. Zaalbar took his usual defensive spot in the main room. HK and T3 roamed the ship on patrol mode. Revan went to Revans quarters to meditate. The Hawk departed for _'The Return' _and would arrive in a few hours, due to the size of the 250 ship fleet and their ship was the flagship. About half an hour later, Bastila entered the room. Revan and Bastila had an 'intimate relationship' but Bastila had not mentioned it since. Revan tried to use their bond but failed.

"Revan" Bastila summoned Revan from meditation. Revan stood and approached with a smile.

"Yes, my Apprentice?" Revan teased.

"Shut up. I want to talk about us" Bastila pushed Revan down on to his bed and positioned herself on top.

"A bit forward, Bastila?" Revan laughed.

"I love you, Revan. When I said no, I was a Jedi and bound by an 'honourable code' but now I say yes" Bastila explained.

"Well, how can I say no to a beautiful passionate woman?" Revan teased further.

"You can't" Bastila whispered. Revan leaned in and kissed her. An eruption of passion and love, that didn't occur before, littered the room as the two dark lovers fused together. Moans of appreciation were barely heard over the muffled sound of the lovers. When they separated, gasping for breath, both looked into each others eyes.

"That was something" Bastila gasped in awe.

"Yeah" Revan added.

"Guys, get ready to pack up and move on out" Missions enthusiastic voice rang throughout the ship as various crew members prepared to transfer over. The Hawk landed in the Hangar, the crew left the ship and proceeded to the bridge. The ship had received lots of new personnel. Tens of Sith, hundreds of soldiers and lots of tech. The bridge was decked out. Admiral Karath greeted the group.

"Welcome to _The Return_" Karath introduced.

"Thank you, Grand Admiral" Revan revealed.

"A promotion?" Karath stumbled.

"You've earned it, Grand Admiral" Bastila noted.

"Thank you, now, quarters are at the back. One for each of your and it does come with us if we detach" Karath explained.

"Thank you, Grand Admiral" Revan thanked before walking to the front of the bridge. Mission, Juhani, Zaalbar and Canderous dropped of their stuff. HK and Bastila stood either side of Revan.

"Ok guys, here is the deal. Canderous, I want you to train the soldiers here however you can. You are now General of the Grand Sith Army. HK and Zaalbar, you will be my personal security. Stay with me at all times. Juhani, do what you can to train for the battle ahead. Mission, go and assist my tech squads with repairs and slices. Bastila, remain here." Revan instructed. The group affirmed his orders and carried them out. Karath, Bastila, HK, Zaalbar and Revan were left.

"Karath, set us a course for Dantooine and bring the fleet" Revan commanded. Karath nodded and ordered his subordinates, which was pretty much everyone but Sith and Revan's crew.

"So, Bastila, what can we expect on Dantooine?" Revan asked, all the while asking her about their relationship through their bond.

"Lots of resistance" Bastila simply stated, while saying she wanted to go public through their telepathic and emotional link. Revan, without thinking, leaned in and kissed Bastila with passion. Bastila stood a good 5" under Revan so Revan literally leaned in. As they released from each other, Bastila blushed.

"Like it?" Revan teased.

"Love it" Bastila replied.

"No, I believe it's: love you" Revan laughed. Bastila chuckled slightly before both return to seriousness and acted official. Behind their backs, Grand Admiral Saul Karath smiled.

A/N: Yes, no Dantooine bombardment yet. I made up the Third Fleet but Revan needs to show how serious Revan is so yeah. Also, Bastila romance! R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Tying Loose Ends

Revan stood at the head of _The Returns_ bridge. The new fleet and new position didn't suit Revan but Revan needed it. What Revan and Malak had seen in the Uncharted Regions was enough for Revan to realise that the Republic was either capable to defend against it or needed replacing. What Revan had done was for the good of the galaxy. Revan freed Kashyyyk from Czerka Slavers, Revan killed raiders on Dantooine, Revan saved Jawas on Tatooine, Revan stopped young Selkath from joining the Sith. Revan was not evil. Revan didn't believe that the Republic had what it would take to win against the force from the Uncharted Regions. Revan looked at a datapad with 'rules' in which conquered planets were made to live by. Revan lowered his tax rate, highered his war benefits, made new laws that protected and helped surrendered Republic Troops. Revan became Emperor of the Empire and Dark Lord of the Sith. Revan didn't hate the Republic. It was just weak and the Empire was better. Simple as. Revan mused this and decided to visit his new staff. He spoke to Zaalbar first, as he was closest.

"Zaalbar, indulge me, why didn't you run with Carth and Jolee?" Revan questioned. In truth, Revan was curious about the Wookie chief-son as he hadn't revealed much in their travels.

"You saved Kashyyyk from slavers and haven't been a horrible person like Malak which means you won't be as evil as him" Zaalbar explained. It made sense. Revan wasn't evil by any right. In fact, the Jedi Council said Revan was extremely Light sided. He accepted the reason and nodded. He knew why HK, Bastila and T3 joined so next was Juhani. She had fallen before, like Revan, but returned to the light. Revan was interested in her reasoning. Revan approached the training grounds in time to see Juhani take down a Sith Master with her new, recently learned, power Deathfield.

"Juhani, tell me, why did you forsake the light again?" Revan inquired. Juhani approached and sat next to Revan, panting with exhaustion. The Sith Master left to train elsewhere.

"I remembered how good it felt to have unlimited power at my touch and how easily I commanded it. Ever since I struck down Quatra, I have had slips into darkness. Taking over the grove, empowering and enraging the Kath Hounds, yelling at you about Taris. Now I know that it is a powerful resource to be used. I have used it enough" Juhani reasoned. It was a reasonable explanation. Juhani had had more trouble with the Dark Side than Revan so it made sense that she finally fell completely. Next was Mission. Canderous was here because he respected Revan and that was all, as he said before. Mission, however, was on the fence about it. Mission was halfway through splicing a ship computer. Being annoying, Revan signaled T3 to block her attempts. Mission sighed in frustration and sat next to Revan.

"Your droid locked me out of my splicing tutorial" Mission reported. Revan laughed.

"I ordered him. Malak trained these men hard already. You need to be harder on them." Revan informed. Mission smiled.

"You're asking about why I came with?" Mission asked. Revan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am. How did you know?" Revan inquisted.

"Big Z visited. My reason is the same as his. You're not a horrible person. I saw what you did on Kashyyyk and I saw your changes to the laws. I believe in you." Mission briefed. Revan knew that the two were inseparable anyway so by having Zaalbar by lifedebt, Mission stays in tow. With the motives cleared, Revan returned to his quarters. He decided to holocall Korriban. Yuthura had taken over ever since Revans actions against Uthar. Revan being Dark Lord, time to rub it in her face.

"Revan to Grand Admiral Karath, put me through to the Korriban Academy" Revan ordered over the comms. With a flicker, Yuthura appeared.

"This is Yuthura, Master of the Korriban Training Academy" Yuthura introduced herself.

"This is Darth Revan, Emperor of the Galactic Empire and Dark Lord of the Sith" Revan introduced back.

"Wait, you're the hopeful that helped me kill Uthar" Yuthura gasped.

"Indeed, I am contacting you to inform you that I have taken over and to give you some new orders" Revan revealed.

"Well?" Yuthura, impatiently, questioned.

"Your new orders are to send any and all new Sith to the Star Forge for dispersal. Also, begin the cleansing of Czerka Corporation on Korriban. They are nothing but fools." Revan listed.

"Yes, My Lord. One question: Dustil Onasi is demanding a deployment with you directly. Shall I confirm or deny his request?" Yuthura asked.

"Confirm, but send him to the Star Forge to await pick up. My fleet are currently on course for Dantooine" Revan explained.

"Yes, My Lord" Yuthura turned to shut down the call.

"Oh and Yuthura" Revan demanded.

"Yes?" Yuthura turned again.

"Do your absolute best to seal and secure the Star Map and find a new trial. The Star Map is to be top secret information. Make that clear" Revan added.

"Yes, My Lord" Yuthura said, remaining on call.

"Grand Admiral Karath, General Canderous and Darth Bastila to my quarters, immediately" Revan called to his subordinates. They arrived shortly after.

"You called, Revan?" Canderous questioned, with his Mandalorian accent cutting out the previous silence.

"I have called to deal with Star Maps. Yuthura, this is Grand Admiral Saul Karath, General Canderous and Darth Bastila. This is Yuthura, Head of the Korriban Training academy" Revan introduced. Bows and nods covered the room as pleasantries finished.

"Now, as some of us know, Star Maps are navigational beacons that lead to the Star Forge. I would like them removed. Thoughts?" Revan quizzed.

"We could move them to the Star Forge for defensive purposes" Karath chimed in.

"Yes, good idea Grand Admiral. Yuthura, transport the Star Map from the Tomb of Naga Sadow to the Star Forge. Canderous-after we take Dantooine- I want you to get the Star Map from the Ruins and destroy the droids there. Bastila, take a team to Tatooine and get the Star Map from their. Karath, take a team to the water bed of Manaan and get that Star Map and make sure the facility nearby is out of business, permanently. I will head to Kashyyyk with HK and Zaalbar to secure that Star Map" Revan assigned. Nods from the various people affirmed Revans orders. Yuthura left the call. Karath and Canderous left for the bridge.

"Sir, five minutes until we enter Dantooines sensor range. Two minutes until we drop out of hyperspace" Karath reported. Revan stood slowly and walked out on to the bridge. With HK and Bastila on Revans left and Zaalbar and Karath on Revan right, Revan turned to face the bridge.

"Prepare for war" Revan stated, subtly.


	4. Chapter 4: Dantooine

Revan imagined the faces on the Republics sensors when his 250 ship battle fleet hyper spaced in, with shields up and all 350 cannons aimed at them. Revan imagined, and knew, that their faces lit up in horror as 87500 cannons and turrets stared them down. As Revan fleet moved closer, the Republics Defense Force moved back. It came to a point where neither side could move anymore. It was then that surrender was the only viable option for the Republic. An audio sound flickered as the Republic made its first move.

"This is the Republics Third Fleet under the command of Admiral Conor. Retreat from Republic Space immediately or we shal be forced to fire" 'Conor' demanded.

"This is Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith and Commander of the Sith Planetary Invasion and Occupation Force. Deactivate your weapons, lock your hangars and drop shields and I may consider letting you die quickly" Revan negotiated, earning a smile from his team.

"Never! I give you one last chance! Surrender!" Conor shouted through the audio link. Revan muted his end for a moment, turning to his team.

"General, prepare your men and load them up. Admiral, prepare all ships for external combat. Mission, prepare your teams for insertion. HK, Bastila and Zaalbar, arm up and wait with me" Revan ordered. Alarms went off on every ship as cannons aimed, shields powered, transports loaded and the battle kicked in. Revan unmuted his end and with one word Revan started the Battle for Dantooine:

"No" Revan stated, simply.

"All hands: battle stations!" Revan heard Conor command as the link closed and Revan full force unleashed on the unsuspecting enemy. Fighter after fighter left Revans hangars and shot after shots hit the Republics weakened hull. Many Republic cruisers went down almost instantly as Revan watched the onslaught like it was an empty canvas:musing and admiring.

"Sir, shall we dispatch ground troops?" a technician called.

"No, but be ready the instance all resistance is crushed" Revan planned. The Republic fleet split forming two flanks and a gaping hole filled with fighter dogfights and barely controlled chaos. Revan watched internal cameras for a second, seeing Sith Master and apprentices board transports to the surface. He prepared himself. Adorning his ebon mask and black and red gloves, Revans intimidation factor shot through the roof. Revan sent a message via ship comm summoning Juhani. Revan's plan was to go down on to the planet and try to convince the local populace and then bring in the troops to take over the Enclave and the ruins. With any luck, Canderous could come back with the Star Map and no casualties. Many Sith had accompanied the fleet and that was who Revan was going to bring down to Dantooine and into the Enclave to hopefully change the sides of some younger pupils. Revan returned from his thoughts to find a destroyed fleet in front and a few escape pods and destroyed pieces of ship landing on the planet.

"Revan?" Bastila asked.

"All ground transports, land in the plains away from the Enclave. HK, Zaalbar, Bastila, Canderous and Juhani with me" Revan ordered. Ships poured out of the hangars as millions of Mandalorian trained Sith and Sith masters flew towards the surface. Revan took the group to the Ebon Hawk and headed the landing. As the transports landed and flew off Revan spread his plan.

"Okay heres whats happening. Myself, Juhani, Bastila, HK and Zaalbar will come with me to try and convince the settlers to side with me. Canderous, you get the troops in line and give a Sith Master one 'group' to command" Revan explained. He formed his group and headed to the Matale Estate. Revan knew, despite the differences, everyone would be held up in there because of its defendability. As Revan entered, gasps came from everyone happened as Revan took of the ebon mask.

"You, you saved my son from the Sandrals" Ahlan Matale shouted.

"And you stopped the Mandalorians" Jon added.

"And you saved my droid" Elissa commented.

"And you discovered the fate of my son" Nurik Sandral finished.

"Yes, that is me. Now, however, I have a bigger reason to come here. The Republic is weak and failing and I have come to save you from them" Revan started. Many people gasped at the statement.

"It's true. Even now as the Republic tells you that everything is fine it is not! They are failing!" Bastila chimed in.

"Exactly. When have I done something against you? Can you safely say I am wrong?" Revan finished.

"I have heard that life in the Empire is better. Bigger economy, lower taxes, higher benefits, rights for former Republic supporters and a no-kill law against those who surrender" Rahasia Matale spoke up, giving the facts. Many people nodded and agreed. Revan had won already.

"Now I ask of you: anyone who supports me is to come with me and see the weak Republic as I crush them at the Enclave" Revan rallied the support and headed back to the plains with his men. Battalions and Battalions of Sith Soldiers, headed by Sith Masters, lined the plains.

"Canderous, get these people away from the front lines while I talk to the men" Revan ordered, facing the Grand Sith Army.

"Men, let me tell you that I have seen the horrified faces of the Republic soldiers when I told the people of this world the truth: the truth that the Republic is a quivering mess against us. So remember: Don't kill them if they surrender, even Jedi" Revan spoke, receiving cheers at the end.

"Canderous, the honour is yours" Revan stepped down.

"Well then, For the Empire!" Canderous shouted as legions of Sith followed him towards the Jedi Enclave. For once, Revan felt like he could win very easily. Revan looked at his horde of soldiers, the leading Sith, the supporting settlers, the looming fleet. Revan knew what they were going against so Revan made a split second decision.

"Bastila, Juhani, HK and Zaalbar. Lets join in" Revan charged behind, igniting the blood red blade that belong to Revan. Revan was going to win


	5. Chapter 5: The Council

The fighting was heavy. The Republic dug in. What few there were. It appeared that the few who had reached the surface were dug in outside, with a few support Jedi. The rest appeared to have boarded up the entrances and hidden inside. Revans soldiers were pushing through. Revan took the lead and pushed the barrier back. Sith soldiers quickly overrun the outside of the Enclave. With one push, Revan forced down the door and let loose the Sith Masters. The soldiers controlled the outside and moved the prisoners away. Revan marched in to see Bolook, Deesra and Beyala.

"Revan?" Bolook gasped.

"Yes it is I. Surrender now and we will be merciful" Revan offered.

"Never" Deesra yelled as he failed to push Revan back. Many Sith charged through and pushed back the Jedi Knights back to the Council Chambers. Beyala remained. Juhani ran to hug Beyala.

"Bey, come with me" Juhani whispered.

"Ok, if I am with you, yes" Beyala whispered back.

"Juhani, take her outside and back to the plains" Revan ordered, pressing on.

"My Lord, they have created a Force Field. We can't breach it" Lord Reave reported.

"Take our men and clear the rooms upstairs and the landing pad" Revan ordered. He came face to face with the Jedi Council, behind a Force Field, created by their entire might. Bolook and Deesra stood outside the Field.

"Stop this, Revan, you were a good person" Bolook reasoned.

"Emphasis on 'was'" Revan laughed. Bastila, HK and Zaalbar entered. Bolook charged Revan but Revan snapped his neck and Bastila sliced Deesra in half by throwing her lightsaber. Zhar and Dorak stepped out of the field.

"I know you are a good person, Revan, why?" Zhar questioned.

"Because I know that the Republic is doomed and you along with it. I left for the Uncharted Regions and I saw what would destroy the Republic if I didn't act" Revan explained.

"What did you see?" Dorak questioned.

"I can't say" Revan said, giving a gesture to HK and Zaalbar. HK shot a few shots at Dorak, which caught him by surprise and almost killed him but he started to fight HK. Zhar and Zaalbar dueled in the background, which left Revan and Bastila to deal with Vandar and Vrook.

"Why would you do this?" Vandar asked, with genuine inquest.

"Because I believe the archaic traditional principles of the Jedi Code cannot match the superior evolving customs of the Sith" Revan shouted. His eyes flickered red before returning to their dull grey/blue.

"Who are you to make that decision!" Vrook retaliated. Revan breathed deeply and sighed.

"Who are you to say that we -the Sith- are inherently evil?" Revan argued. Vrook scoffed.

"You are here proving my point, slaughtering anyone who doesn't coincide with your... ideals" Vrook spat. The field noticeably darkened to a blue/grey which symbolised conflicts of Light and Dark within the field.

"How do you explain the settlers willing siding with me over you?" Revan posed.

"You probably threatened them with..." Vrook started.

"With what Vrook! With order and strong leadership? With power and respect? With unity and control? Is that what I used? Because they why they joined! Because I offered them that!" Revan interjected. Vrook stepped back as the field failed due to a massive conflict within. Vandar stepped back and stared at Vrook in horror.

"You have changed Master Vrook. Control your emotions." Vandar warned.

"But this man is insulting us!" Vrook shouted.

"Even in chaos, we must locate harmony" Vandra reasoned. Vrook, paying no heed, used Electric Judgement on Revan which he quickly bounced back. Vrook flew back next to Vandar.

"Master, we must act now!" Vrook screamed. Vandar ignited his blue short saber and charged Revan. A duel ensued in which Revan was easily winning. Vandar posed a challenge for a few minutes but his form was easy to counter. Vandar soon joined Vrook on the floor at the back of the Enclave. Lord Reave entered.

"My Lord, we have more prisoners and have discovered that there is a basement. Shall we proceed to take it over?" Lord Reave inquired.

"Indeed, lead our Sith down there and tell our soldiers to start looting for any items useful to use and to take them to the plains with the prisoners" Revan instructed. Reave nodded and left. Revan returned to the Council. Dead bodies of Bolook, Dseera, Dorak and Zhar littered the ground along with blood and saber scorch marks. In the distance, boots marched closer and the faint hum of the lightsaber fell to only four as the Sith departed.

"You cannot win, Jedi, surrender" Revan spoke in a surreal, bored tone.

"Never shall we helplessly stand by as darkness corrupts" Vandar spoke with Electric Judgement sparking at his fingertips. Vandar, with all his might, tried to electrocute Revan. Expecting the move, Revan raised his lightsaber and deflected it back to an unsuspecting Vandar. One jolt was his final move as he lifeless body dropped in front of Vrook. Vrook ran off and took off in a Jedi Snub fighter.

"All Sith Battlecruisers! Target the Jedi Snub fighter leaving the surface now!" Revan ordered through the comlink. Fire lit up the sky as Sith weapons tried to take out the slippery fighter. A disappointed technician called the comm.

"Sir, it got away" the technician reported.

"Thank you" Revan cut the comm and turned to face Bastila.

"When we first arrived here, I told you and Carth that the Sith would think twice before attacking here. Malak failed to attack but you. You arrive, take out the fleet, convince the settlers to join you and wipe out the enclave. You truly are the Dark Lord" Bastila spoke with a distant note to her voice.

"Statement: That was fun Master. Can we do it next week?" HK asked.

"Hahaha, there will be plenty of that HK" Revan laughed.

"My Lord, the enclave is ours" Lord Reave reported.

"Thank you, Lord Reave" Revan nodded.

"Did we get the Council?" Reave asked.

"No, Master Vrook got away in a Snub Fighter" Bastila reported.

"You did a good job, Revan" Canderous strolled in.

"Thank you, General" Revan thanked.

"Admiral Karath has arrived and wishes to see you" Canderous reported.

"Let us go. Reave, take our men back to the plains with us, the prisoners and the spoils." Revan ordered. Lord Reave, General Canderous, Darth Revan, Darth Bastila, HK-47 and Zaalbar departed for the plains near the Matale Estate.


	6. Chapter 6: Reflection

"Ah, My Lord" Karath greeted. He had set up a Holomap table with a map of the planet. Bastila, Reave, Revan, Karath and Canderous crowded round.

"Ok, what we do is we take the spoils and prisoner aboard _The Return_ and head back to the Star Forge. Reave will stay here and oversee the construction of our Sith Temple here and our occupation of the planet. We will leave the army and the fleet until we can replace them" Revan ordered.

"I will do this, My Lord" Reave reported.

"Thank you, now with Reave controlling our forces here, I want to load up and go as fast as we can to re-deploy our forces" Revan ordered. Men loaded on ships and items loaded on ships as shuttles started to ascend. Revan boarded the _Ebon Hawk_ with his team and headed back to _The Return_. Once on board, Karath, Bastila, Canderous and Revan reconvened on the Bridge.

"Techs, take us to the Star Forge immediately" Revan ordered.

"Yes sir" Someone replied. The ship hurtled into hyperspace.

"Now General Canderous, I would like you to -when we return to the Star Forge- bring back our soldiers and fleet and send our spare forces over to replace them, then take one of the fleets ships back to Dantooine to remove the Star Map and kill the Guardian Droid stationed there" Revan started.

"Yes, Revan" Canderous affirmed.

"Karath, I want you to organise our forces deployment in the galaxy to every soldier and ship is either attacking or defending a planet or waiting to attack at the Star Forge. Then take a ship to head to Manaan and use our embassy forces to locate the Star Map and remove it" Revan continued.

"Yes, My Lord" Karath responded.

"Bastila, prepare a ship -when they arrive- from our fleet and head to Tatooine. Retrieve our Star Map and, if you want, check if your mother had left for Coruscant" Revan continued.

"Yes, My Lover" Bastila teased. Revan smiled.

"HK and Zaalbar, prepare to head to Kashyyyk to retrieve their Star Map and ask if they wish to join us" Revan finished. Nods and affirmed noises filled the room as Revans top leaders dispersed. Revan retired to his quarters. He Holo called Reave.

"Lord Reave, This is Darth Revan" Revan introduced.

"Ah, My Lord we have just destroyed the Enclave and have started to load the troops and ships out of here. I hear you are sending replacements" Reave explained.

"Yes, My General will escort them over. Then I must ask you obey his every whim, he is on a very important mission" Revan ordered.

"Of course, My Lord, anything else?" Reave asked.

"No, goodbye Lord Reave" Revan finished and ended the call. Revan called Yuthura.

"Academy Head Yuthura, this is Darth Revan" Revan started.

"Yes, My Lord?" Yuthura questioned.

"I want you to transport the Star Map immediately along with any new recruits to the Star Forge and to always send new recruits here for deployment" Revan ordered.

"Yes, My Lord" Yuthura made a nod and some hand signals to the other staff.

"Goodbye, Yuthura" Revan ended. He decided to finally called the Sith Embassy on Manaan.

"Sith Embassy, This is Darth Revan" Revan got tired of saying that.

"This is Commander Dean of The Sith Embassy, how can I help you?" Commander Dean introduced.

"I wanted to inform you that Admiral Karath will be arriving and you are to hand over your Embassies resources to him on his arrival. He is on a very important mission of my order" Revan explained.

"Of course, My Lord" Commander Dean confirmed.

"Thank you Commander, Revan out" Revan ended and sighed. Revan was securing the Empire under Revans rule and was helped by loads of good people. Revan may win this war. Bastila strode into Revans Quarters.

"My Lover" Bastila teased.

"What was that about?" Revan questioned.

"Well, everyone already knew" Bastila reasoned.

"Well then" Revan raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" Bastila inquired.

"Contacted Reave, Manaan and Korriban to prepare them" Revan revealed.

"Ah, well got some spare time?" Bastila asked, a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, why?" Revan, cautiously asked. Bastila wasted no time and leaned in. Their lips met in a passionate embrace as Bastila jumped on Revans lap which only increased the passion. Bastilas hands roamed up Revans lap and Revans went into Bastilas hair. Gasping for air, they separated.

"Wow, it gets better everytime" Bastila gasped. Revan just nodded.

"Well, I have got to go and see Juhani and Beyala" Revan remembered.

"Ok, I am glad to see that she convinced her over. She seems happier now" Bastila noted.

"Mmm, did you see our prisoners?" Revan inquired.

"Yes. We have 6 Republic soldiers, 2 diplomats, 2 Jedi Padawans and a few Taris survivors" Bastila reported.

"Taris?" Revan exclaimed.

"I know. It appears Malak did only a marginally better job at Taris than Telos" Bastila laughed.

"I appears so" Revan mused.

"Well, I will go and entertain our Dark Jedi in the training room" Bastila smiled.

"Goodbye, my Love" Revan teased.

"Goodbye" Bastila smirked. Bastila left Revan to the thoughts of Taris's destruction and how the group had come together. How Carth and Revan had barely escaped the Endar Spires destruction. How Mission had ran to them screaming for help. How Zaalbar was rescued and swore a life-debt. How Bastila always insisted on rescuing herself from Brejik on Taris, even though Revan did kill Brejik and refused to hand over her lightsaber until she admitted T3-M4 had hacked his way through the Sith Military Base, causing all sorts of havoc and mayhem. How Canderous had allowed their escape off Taris by killing Davik and stealing his ship. How Juhani had been so close to death before Revan returned her to the light. How Jolee was, at first, a stubborn hermit Jedi who proved invaluable. And how HK-47 had stopped a conflict between Czerka and the Tusken Raiders.

Revan thought it ironic how, now, Carth was a Republic Admiral and one of the Siths top targets. Mission was leading a Tech division, teaching Revans men to hack high level security and to take advantage of damaged droids. Zaalbar was now Revans personal protector and guarded him all the time. Bastila was his Sith apprentice and second in command of the entire Empire. T3-M4 held the access codes to every single Sith computer system and had re-written them for Revan. Canderous was his new General of the Grand Sith Army, teaching them Mandalorian techniques. Juhani was a Dark Jedi and was with her love, Beyala. Jolee was a Jedi Master who was leading the charge with Dodonna and Carth. HK-47 was his other personal guard and an invaluable asset with his assassin protocol.


	7. Chapter 7: Kashyyyk

Revan, HK and Zaalbar boarded the Ebon Hawk. Bastila, Karath and Canderous had departed before and are en-route to Tatooine, Manaan and Dantooine. Revan was going to Kashyyyk, an important planet to the war effort as it is currently neutral and doesn't abide outsiders except Revan. Revan planned to lead a cruiser in and extract the Star Map before the Republic find it. Revan hopes that the Wookies will allow the extraction. The Ebon Hawk boards _The Return _and headed to the bridge. The second in command greeted Revan.

"My Lord, I am Commander Karr and I am your second in command." Karr announced.

"Well, Commander, set course for Kashyyyk, maximum speed." Revan ordered as he marched towards the observation window.

"Aye, My Lord." Karr responded. The bridge lit up blue as the hyperdrive engaged. Revan watched as the ship sped through hyperspace, various conversations carrying on behind him. To the left and right, HK and Zaalbar stood staring with him out into space.

The ship hurtled through hyperspace. Many instruments beeped and booped behind Revan as they shipped exited hyperspace. Revan spun round.

"Full stop!" Revan shouted.

"My Lord?" Karr questioned.

"Shut down weapons, engines and shields and close all but the Ebon Hawk's hangar bays." Revan ordered.

"My Lord?" Karr asked again.

"The Wookies hate outsiders. You can't seem threatening or when I land, they will kill me." Revan informed.

"Ok" Karr accepted. Revan rushed down, with HK and Zaalbar close in tow, to the Ebon Hawk and set off towards Kashyyyk. The trip was short, surprising considering the distance and Revans flying skills. But they made it. Revan landed the Ebon Hawk on the old Czerka landing site and was greeted by an armed Wookie party, lead by Freyyr.

"Greetings my old friend. What would you be doing back here?" Freyyr greeted in the Shyriiwook language.

"I require the same thing again that I sought before. An ancient artifact on the forest floor that I must retrieve." Revan responded in the same language.

"Well I won't stand in a friends way but one final question: The warship that just entered sensors?" Freyyr questioned.

"Yes, I require permission to bring it in closer and to land my reinforcement to locate and remove the artifact" Revan requested.

"If you trust them then I will not stop you but please limit the numbers. My people are already scared of the Sith Warship, nevermind the Republic one" Freyyr raised an eyebrow.

"What Republic ship?" Revan inquired.

"The one that followed that Sith Warship in" Freyyr elaborated. Revan activated his comm for _The Return_ and it flickered alive.

"Karr report!" Revan shouted into the commlink.

"It appears the Republic followed us in My Lord. Rest assured, we have them on the run" Karr reported.

"Are you with the Sith?" Freyyr stepped back.

"Yes, but it is not what you think. I am doing what is best for the galaxy, like I did for your village" Revan reasoned. We didn't need to fight the locals now as well as possible Republic intervention.

"The Sith are as evil as Czerka!" Freyyr roared, raising his weapons. His armed friends have advanced closer.

"Under Malaks rule, yes, they were! But not under mine!" Revan shouted. He used, for the first time, Force Persuade. He need their support, now more than ever.

"I... I believe you. You are not evil like Czerka so you may land your men and take this artifact. My people will not get in the way" Freyyr resigned and left, with his party. Revan turned back to the comm.

"Commander Karr, start heading towards the planet and landing small forces of ground troops, yourself included once the battle is over" Revan ordered.

"Yes, My Lord" Karr flickered away as Revan pocketed the communicator.

"I wish to stay with my father and get to know him more" Zaalbar growled in Shyriiwook.

"Of course my friend. I will have enough help" Revan granted. Zaalbar ran to join his father and fellow Wookies. Minutes later, Sith transports landed around the pad, revealing 20 Sith Troopers and Commander Karr.

"My Lord" Karr said, saluting.

"Form up and follow me" Revan ordered. The Sith soldiers formed up into 4 rows of 5, with Revan, HK and Karr leading. As the group marched towards the wooden lift, many Wookies growled at the presence of outsiders, but didn't react. They reached the elevator and Revan spoke.

"Below this level, it is a shoot first rule. Anything moves, we kill it. Except Wookies. Understand?" Revan commanded.

"Glorious Statement: Thank you, Master. Finally, you come to your senses" HKs eyes light up with a small flicker as various soldiers nodded.

"Is that wise, My Lord?" Karr asked.

"You have never been here, Commander. It is a wise precaution. Pitch black conditions make spotting a Terenertak before it rips your arm off, virtually impossible" Revan explained.

"Of course, My Lord" Karr stepped back, clear fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Commander, the Dark Lord is here" Revan smiled through the now equipped Ebon Mask. Revan ignited ruby and purple lightsabers as the men drew their rifles and Karr pulled out an Assassin pistol. The trip down was long and perilous. Revan barely remembered how to operate the lift but managed to guide it down slowly. With a jolt, the lift landed and the group departed. By now it was night and the visibility was close, even with HKs lights and Revan lightsabers glow. Uniform steps were the only noise and ragged breaths were indicating the fear in the men. Revan kept a level head, but was still slightly scared of a Terenertak popping out from nowhere.

The arrived at Jolees old hut, overgrown and damaged by the plants. Revan stared at the hut and allowed memories to surface of their first meeting and how he thought the old man was the wisest man they met. And now they are against each other. Revan hoped Jolee would come to his senses


	8. Chapter 8: Lucky Escape

The soldiers persevered through the darkness, muttering about various movements. Karr stayed close to Revan and HK, who were, inappropriately, chatting about uploading HKs schematics to the Star Forge to fix or build HK or anymore that may be made.

"So what do you say? You could have control of an army of HK assassin units and the Star Forge could fix all your damaged circuits or software" Revan posed.

"Objection: Master, I have no damaged circuits or software. Ever since you revealed who you were after the unfortunate encounter with the meatbag and his ship, my systems are fully functional" HK almost shouted. His eyes lit up slightly.

"Ok, point taken but come on. Isn't being a leader slightly appealing?" Revan asked again.

"Query: What about the already functioning HK production facility?" HK deflected.

"Weren't they on Telos?" Revan questioned.

"Explanation: A branch of the HK production company did exist within a Telos military base. However, the main company base is on the Republic construction planet of Kuat" HKs metallic voice covered the empty silence of the piercing blackness. Revan pondered something for a moment.

"Ah well, do they still produce your model?" Revan investigated.

"Further Explanation: The 47th model of the HK unit was retired after the assassination protocol was upgraded into the 48th model" Hk continued.

"Ah well, we will continue the construction of the ruthless 47th model" Revan laughed. HK nodded and flickered his eyes. Karr approached.

"My Lord" Karr joined the amused duo.

"Yes Karr?" Revan wondered.

"We may wish to keep an eye out for Republic escape pods" Karr reported.

"Why?" Revan questioned.

"I have received a very sketchy transmission which informed me that a Republic escape pod was missing from the wreckage and that a Republic transport is heading down here on a very slow path, likely to pick up the survivors of the crash" Karr informed.

"Ok, inform the men" Revan commanded. Karr nodded and fell back to inform the men. The barrier that Jolee had shown Revan how to deactivate was long gone and the men had encountered only tachs and some kinerath. It was a quiet journey so far. But, like Karr said, the group encountered a Republic escape pod.

"Hold" Revan whispered, loud enough for the group to hear but soft enough for no one else to.

"Statement: Enemy consists of one known Jedi Council member named Zash and four Republic Elite soldiers, crowded round a rudimentary heating device and a fire hazard. Enemies weapons are not drawn" HK explained.

"The transport isn't far away, my Lord, hear the faint hum of the engine?" Karr added.

"Indeed, let us listen to find out their purpose here" Revan enhanced the senses just enough to hear their conversation but not enough to jeopardize the attempts to hide them from Zash's senses.

"I can't believe that Revan arrived first" Zash spat angrily.

"He saved the Wookies and has reason to protect the Star Map, of course he was first" a Republic Elite informed.

"Our Diplomatic mission has ended in us crowding around a fire to fight the dampness in the air. Not exactly ideal, is it?" another one posed.

"We must stay positive" Zash appeared to calm down very quickly.

"Revan isn't even on planet" the third Elite added.

"I don't sense Revan but that means nothing" Zash finalised. Revan tuned down the senses to normal level.

"Zash intended to make the Wookies side with the Republic" Revan told the group.

"And we arrived first" Karr added.

"Indeed" Revan pondered a plan.

"Sir, the transport" A Sith lieutenant pointed at a Republic shuttle manoeuvring through the thick forestry.

"Ok, when I jump for Zash, start killing the elites. Once they die, focus down the transport and destroy it" Revan ordered. The soldiers nodded as they repositioned. Mandalorian training at its best. Revan prepared his Force Jump. Even though he was a Consular/Inquisitor, he learned a lot from Bastila and Juhani about the Sentinel and Guardians as well as advanced Consular techniques from Jolee. Revan jumped into the fight, blaster fire following in his wake. He stopped hiding his presence, in fact he inflated it so much that Zash jumped out of the way as Revan landed.

"Revan" Zash darkly put as she ignited her emerald blade, in contrast to Revans ruby and purple, lit the ground in various colours. Blaster fire rained down on the surprised Elite soldiers as they formed into an attack mode. The Force Users dueled in a flurry of sabers clashes and impressive displays of lightning, pushes, choking and other unidentifiable powers.

"Give up Zash. You're outnumbered and outgunned and that transport could go down at one flick of my wrist" Revan taunted with passion and he lunged for an overhead strike on Zashs defenses.

"Never!" Zash screamed as she went on the offensive. Revan retreated slightly and watched as the Elites evened the field by throwing a set of plasma grenades at the overpowering Sith forces, decimating them.

"Sir, we got severe casualties up here" Karr shouted.

"Pull back and treat them. HK, get down here and deal with the Elites." Revan ordered. The blaster fire lessened as the injured soldiers retreated. A metal pair of feet slowly approached, raining fire down on the Elites, pushing them back.

Revan refocused on Zash, overpowering her with a mix of flurrys and abilities that pushed Zash back. Eventually, the Republic Transport landed and a new wave of soldiers left and pushed Revan away from Zash.

"HK, I need to some help" Revan shouted as his assassin droid joined the fray but still not working. Perfect cover as well as easy retreat option for the Republic gave the now outnumbered Revan and HK a very hard time. Things looked down as the soldiers retreated and finally got away. Revan had lost Zash but was not going down without a fight.

"Karr!" Revan shouted, hoping that the group were still able to assist.

"My Lord, we have 5 men left and able to fight but 3 are alive but have lost limbs" Karr reported.

"Get fire on that transport now!" Revan commanded.


	9. Authors Note: Explanation of Fiction

THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS AN AUTHORS NOTE EXPLAINING THE LOGIC BEHIND THIS FICTION. PLEASE READ:

Hey guys, hope you had Merry Christmas/Kwanzaa/whatever you celebrate and a Happy New Year. Have a very Happy 2015.

Now on to the reason this is posted. I have recently replayed KOTOR 1 and 2 (Knights of the Old Republic) and I thought that I should explain something:

I have said a few times that Revan is not evil and you may be wondering "But Revan has sided with the Sith and is killing Jedi, so how is Revan not evil?" Well my personal favourite character of all time is Kreia. A KOTOR 2 companion. And she has some interesting views on Revan when you ask her about him/her. Kreias exact quote is this:

Kreia: "Have you never asked yourself how Revan took the Republic and the Jedi beneath her, how she made them hers?"

Exile: " Because she was a leader?"

Kreia: " Ah, but to make officers turn on their own people, to bomb innocent worlds to make pacts... strong influence indeed"

Kreia: "And where did these Sith teachings come from? And why did Revan embrace them so strongly?"

Exile: "I thought the Sith teachings came from Korriban"

Kreia: "Oh, do they? No, Revan met no Sith Empire, yet she learned their teachings"

Kreia: "Many have mistaken the soldiers beneath Revan, the machines that were constructed, to be "Sith""

Kreia: "They are wrong - the Sith is a belief. And yet what Revan did was form not an empire but something else - yet how she did it is curious"

Kreia: "And I suspect the answer to that question is linked to another - how was Revan able to corrupt so many so quickly?"

Exile: "Do you have any ideas?"

Kreia: "Not a one. But we shall see where our journey takes us, I think. And see how many answers we come across, yes?"

Now I wrote all that to raise a few points. There are three types of Sith:

1. Sith - the belief that basic emotions such as lust, power, strength, vengeance, greed will allow dominance over the Force and the Galaxy.

2. Sith - the race that was run out of the Galaxy by the Jedi and the Republic, which build a large, unstoppable empire in the Uncharted Territories.

3. Sith - the side of the Force, more commonly known as the dark side, that is fueled by basic emotions that most exhibit.

Remember how Revan and Malak took their soldiers and ships into the Uncharted Territories to 'hunt remaining Mandalorians' what they actually did was corrupt everyone and were sent back to weaken the galaxy for the 'True' Sith Empire. This is what i keep referencing as the "threat in the Uncharted Regions". And at the end of KOTOR 1 it is said that Revan leaves the Galaxy to do something only Revan can do. The answer is to fight the True Sith Empire.

Revan isn't evil because this Revan has remembered the 'True' Sith and has realised that the galaxy needs to be ready so we decide to save the galaxy by getting rid of the indecisive and weak Republic and its Senate. Which is why Revan isn't evil because Revan has realised the Republic won't stand a chance against the 'True' Sith so Revan decides to put the galaxy under one, decisive rule that has the power of the Star Forge and hopefully they will win.

Also, in one of the SW:TOR trailers with an Iridonian Jedi and Satele Shan who are stationed above Korriban and when the Sith arrive they say that they thought the Sith were defeated. Those ships and the red race with the spiky face you can play as as a Sith Warrior/Inquisitor in SW:TOR is the True Sith. The Race of Sith that returned from the Uncharted Regions after being pushed out millenia ago. That is also why in the other trailers and in game, The Jedi and Republic get the c**p kicked out of them because the True Sith are so powerful and all about purity and stuff.

So that, hopefully explained why my Revan 1)isn't evil 2) keeps talking about a threat in the Uncharted Regions 3) why Revan and the Exile leave for the Uncharted Territories at the end of their games and 4) why the Republic get beaten to s**t in SW:TOR.

One final note, the reason the True Sith took so long to arrive in the galaxy was because of Revan and the Exile. Because the two of them stopped an Empire in the hopes that the Republic would be recovered enough to last because, if you recall, the Republic was pretty beaten, especially if both Revan and Exile went the "dark side" route. Please R&R and give me any questions and I will answer them here. This may have helped or it may have been a waste but I wanted to put this because after Revan returns from Kashyyyk, the war starts.


End file.
